Wireless connections are used to provide flexible, mobile, and easily deployed connectivity between various user devices and communications infrastructure. Various types of services may be provided to users such as voice, data, multimedia, Internet access, video, messaging, etc. Typically, when a user connects a user device to a wireless communication system, the device uses a priori credentials and subscription data for wireless access. This information is often associated with a connectivity agreement between the wireless user and a service provider, which limits the wireless access to a particular communication system. The pre-determined connectivity agreement has the disadvantage of service inflexibility and static provisioning.
Alternatively, a wireless user could temporarily connect to a communication system provider by completing various forms and authorizing payment information to gain access to the service provider. This has the disadvantage of forcing the user to be actively involved in establishing temporary connectivity agreements. In addition, the user must trust the network service with its confidential payment information, e.g. credit card data.
In another example, a wireless device may have dedicated access to a particular website where a service provider pays for the access. However, if the user desires to use the device in a location which does not have network access provided by the service provider, then the service provider must arrange for such access with other service providers, for example, in another country. Thus, each of the current connectivity arrangements has disadvantages for the user in the form of inflexibility, not being able to gain access or having to give up confidential information for access.